Compact discs and DVD""s are packaged in a variety of packages such as jewel boxes and cardboard sleeves. When the discs are packaged in boxes with hinged covers, rosettes are often used at their centers to prevent unwanted dislodgement. Strong rosettes are provided to prevent dislodgement of discs during rough handling, such as for example in shipping or unintentional dropping of the packages. Strong rosettes cause difficulty in removing the discs. Removal of discs from any rosette requires dexterity and caution not to bend the discs and not damage their openings. Concerns of possible undetected theft of discs from apparently unopened cases should be addressed. Holding multiple discs presents problems to rosette design.
Needs exist for improved methods of holding discs in packages.
A new DVD or CD package has thin disc-retaining straps which are vertically rigid and are bendable horizontally between bi-stable opposite curves. Opposite edges of discs are held by inward curved straps. A user flexes the straps outward into outer stable positions before removing the discs. Closing the cover of the box moves the straps to their inwardly curved stable positions. Ramps attached to the spine and to the outer edge of the cover push the straps inward. The ramps, or ribs, also prevent the straps from being pushed to an unlocked position when the case is closed. The straps are configured to hold one or more discs positioned in the cylindrical well of the tray, which is formed by four segmental curved walls. Finger wells extend between the segmental walls and to or through the base of the tray and are preferably located at 90xc2x0 intervals to the straps to provide ease in removing the discs.
The straps are molded in inward, disc-holding positions through openings in the back of the tray. As an alternative to molding the straps with the tray, ends or preformed straps are pressed into sockets provided on bosses in the trays.
Bosses which hold ends of the straps are spaced apart less than a length of the strap so that the strap is always curved. While the straps are being moved between stable locking and releasing positions, compound curvatures may be created in the straps. The straps have minor cross-sectional dimensions parallel to the discs and major cross-sectional dimensions perpendicular to the discs.
The trays do not require rosettes, but may have rosettes for engaging the centers of the discs. The tray, spine and cover are preferably molded as one part, with the spine connected by parallel living hinges to the cover and tray.
A preferred disc case apparatus has a base and a spine connected to the base. A cover is connected to the spine. A disc well in the base receives one or more discs. Disc-locking straps are connected to the base, are extendable over peripheral portions of the disc well in disc-locking positions, and are movable into disc-releasing positions outside of the disc well.
The disc well has raised sides, and the straps are connected to the base near the raised sides. Each strap has opposite ends, and the ends of the straps are mounted in the base near the disc walls. Preferably bosses are connected to the base, and the ends of the straps are connected to the bosses.
In one form, the bosses and straps are integrally formed with the base.
In another form, the bosses have openings for receiving the ends of the straps. The ends of the straps are secured in the openings in the bosses by pressed interference fitting, welding or bonding.
The straps are flexible, and the straps form inwardly curved locking positions over the disc wells and form outwardly curved disc-releasing positions. The straps curved or are angled in vertical directions so that only portions of the straps near the bosses engage outer peripheral areas of the disc. The middle portions of the straps are raised above the discs, so that they do not contact data holding portions of the discs.
The straps are relatively thin and relatively wide, and thin dimensions of the straps are oriented parallel to the base.
The spine is hinged to the base, and ribs are connected to the spine and to an edge of the cover remote from the spine for engaging the straps and moving the straps from the disc-releasing positions to the disc-locking positions as the cover is closed.
The ribs extend over the base when the cover is closed for holding the straps inward in the disc-locking position.
A disc well is formed in the base with segmental arcuate wall sections, each of the arcuate segmental sections having a first end and a second end. Ends of the straps are connected to the base at first ends of the segmental sections, and finger wells are formed in the base at second ends of the segmental sections.
A base rim is connected to the three edges of the base which are not connected to the spine. The base rim has a relatively thick portion connected to the base and a relatively thin portion extending outward from the relatively thick portion. The cover has a cover rim extending around three edges of the cover not connected to the spine. The cover rim has a relatively thick portion connected to the cover and a relatively thin portion extending from the relatively thick portion. The relatively thin portion of the base rim and the relatively thin portion of the cover rim overlie each other when the cover is closed. The relatively thick portion of the base rim and the relatively thick portion of the cover rim abut outer edges respectively of the thin portions of the cover and base rims when the cover is closed. The base rim has first cooperating male snaps, and the cover rim has second cooperating female snaps for engaging the first cooperating snaps and holding the cover closed.
A button in the center of the base receives central openings in the disc. A raised annular platform formed in the base around the button lifts the discs. Height of the annular platform is controlled according to the number of discs to be packaged in a single container. Segmental disc well walls are formed upward from the base, and are spaced oppositely for receiving the straps. Finger well openings extend through the walls and to or through the base for allowing disc removal.
Strap-forming openings in the base permit forming the straps with the base.
One preferred disc package apparatus has a tray for holding one or more discs. A thin strap is connected to the tray, and is movable into a disc-holding position. Portions of the strap overlie outer peripheral portions of the discs, and the strap is movable to a disc-releasing position.
The strap has first and second ends which are connected to the tray at positions closer to each other than a length of the strap. The strap is forced over-the-center into first and second oppositely curved stable conditions, the first stable condition comprising the disc-holding position, and the second stable condition the disc-releasing position.
A second strap has ends connected to the tray opposite the first strap, and is movable between a disc-holding position and a disc-releasing position.
A preferred method of handling discs comprises opening a disc-holding case and moving flexible straps from an inward disc-locking position to an outward disc-releasing position. The discs are removed and later replaced, and the straps are returned to the inward disc-locking positions.
Movable portions of the case are closed, and the straps are contacted in their outward disc-releasing positions with ribs on the movable portions of the case as the case is being closed. The straps are pushed inward to their inward disc-locking position with the ribs as the movable portions of the case are being closed. The ribs hold the straps inward, locking the discs, while the cover is closed.
These and further and other objects and features of the invention are apparent in the disclosure, which includes the above and ongoing written specification, with the claims and the drawings.